Kagome's Revenge
by kioko2889
Summary: Ok yeah this story does seem a little lame, but hey you have to start somewhere right? RIGHT!
1. The Day After

Kagome's revenge Chapter one: The day after (This story will take place after Naraku is dead and Miroku's curse is gone)  
  
'Oh my god, how in the world am I going to tell him?' Kagome was sitting in the woods quite confused. 'Great, the one time I run to Miroku, and things get even worse...' "What am I going to do?" "About what, Kagome?" It was Sango. 'Can I trust her enough to tell her this...YES!!!! But wait, what did happen the other night?

Flashback  
"Inuyasha...I'm back!...Where are you?!?!" She had gotten back from visiting her family and friends. "I am right here," she heard a muffled voice. "Inu... INUYASHA!!!" she had found him in the arms, passionately kissing Kikyou in the God Tree. She ran off crying toward Keade's village. Once she got into the village, she ran into something but was caught from falling. "Lady Kagome, are you alright?" "Yes, at least, I will be once a certain hanyou is dead" "Do you want to talk about it?"

End Flashback  
"All I can remember is that me, Inuyasha, Miroku, and you drank a lot. I think things may have gotten a little out of control that night." "I did not drink anything that night, in fact, I left after a few hours."  
"Oh..."Kagome was at a loss for words.  
"Kagome...are you pregnant?" "..." "Well are you?"  
"Yes" she said in a whisper. "Obviously things did happen" "But... what am I going to tell Inuyasha?" "He might not be the father, Kagome."  
Kagome was shocked, "How could you say that, you love Miroku." "Yes, I know, and if I find out that it was him, I just might kill a certain monk" (sound familiar?)  
"Come on, I need to tell Inuyasha..." The two girls set off for the God Tree. "Inuyasha!!! I need to talk to you, please..." Kagome was near tears trying to figure out what to say. "I'll just leave you two alone," Sango said. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. "What's wrong Kagome?" she was now crying. "Inuyasha... you remember the other night, right?" Inuyasha nodded "well... I don't know how to say this, so Im going to just say it. Inuyasha I am pregnant. I think we had sex while we were both drunk." "But that is impossible, I did not drink very much and I left near midnight."  
  
A/N ok bare with me this is my first story and I would have written more but I have plans for this. So you know what to do if you like this.


	2. What Happens Now?

Kagome's Revenge Chapter 2: What Happens now?  
  
"Ok, Thanks for telling me the truth Inuyasha, I have to go..." said a very disturbed Kagome. She got up and set off for the river. When she got there, she sat down on the bank trying to think of what to do next. She was so tired and confused; Kagome just fell asleep right there. Dream Sequence  
Kagome is running through the forest looking for Inuyasha. She sees him running in and out of the trees. "Inuyasha. Hey, wait up!!!" Kagome caught up with Inuyasha and tackled him to the ground. When they fell on the ground, Kagome was in the arms of Miroku. "Miroku, where's Inuyasha? And where did you come from?" "I love you Kagome. Please be with me forever..." End Dream Sequence  
'Gasp What was all that about? Ok, I seriously need a break. I'm going back home for a few days...' "Lady Kagome? Are you here?" 'Great... Just who I want to see right now' "Yes I'm here Miroku." "Are you alright? Lady Sango and Inuyasha have told me you seem a little depressed." "Yes, I'm fine Miroku, I just needed some time to think... Miroku?" "Yes?" "I need to tell you what I've told the others..."  
For the next half hour or so, Kagome told Miroku her somewhat detailed version of the events that happened (remember, they were both drunk, so they don't quite remember what happened) "So what your telling me is, is that, um, things got a little out of hand the other night? But I thought Sango was you..." "No, Sango told me she had not drank anything and left a few hours after we had all come back to Keade's, in fact, I can even sort of remember her leaving." "But what about Inuyasha? It could be his..." "I have already spoken with him and like Sango, He did not drink and left shortly after she did. I'm sorry Miroku..." at this, Kagome started to cry. Miroku, as confused as he was, tried to comfort Kagome. "So, Lady Kagome, what happens now?" 


	3. a note to you, dear readers

Hello dear readers,  
  
I am trying to continue this story.... However, due to the lack of responses and a slight case of writers block... I am stuck. Since this is not one of my favorite stories of mine, I will probably add other stories first. I will try to continue this one, however, I need some slight help from you, the readers. Just send me a review telling me what you would like to see.  
  
Now on to the new stories: I may not know that much about Inuyasha (I just picked up the 1st book and movie 2 weeks ago and I got the 2nd on Saturday. Don't you just love allowance?) I will try to start publishing some of my new stories. I also will be publishing some "Princess Diaries" fanfics on the request of my cousin (trust me, you don't mess around with her...) Most of the stories I will be writing will be SessKag. I will be writing some InuKag stories, but I think they are the same amount. I do, of course listen to you readers and I LOVE getting reviews, so If you see something that you like or don't like, then tell me and I'd be glad to change that part (as long as there are enough complaints/compliments from you)  
  
Ok enough rambling, I'll try to promise to have a new chapter up on every story every 2/3 days, hopefully, if real life doesn't occur  
  
Thank you, Kioko2889 


	4. Decisions, Decisions

Kagome's Revenge Chapter 3: Decisions, Decisions  
  
Kagome is sitting on a riverbank with Sango. They keep wishing that everything that just happened were a dream. However mad Sango was, she hid it well. Not only for the fact she still loved Miroku, but to help her friend as well. "Kagome, I am sure everything will turn out Ok. Just like you always say, things will turn out just fine." "Sango, look at it this way: You find the one you really love up in a tree with you reincarnation--- " "At least he was thinking about your soul." "Sango, please... then you end up getting drunk and make love to the person you best friend loves. I mean, you know what I'm like after Inuyasha has been with Kikyo... It is almost the same..."  
  
"Wait, how is that the same? You don't even like Kikyo." Interrupts a confused Sango. "Kikyo and I may not be friends, but are we not the same person? I am her reincarnation, remember?" "Yes I do know that, but---" "Trust me Sango, it's the same situation." "So, what are you going to do about this?" "Well, I- I was considering abortion--" "Kagome! What about your thing about not killing?" "I don't like it Sango, but I don't see where I have a choice. I think Miroku is a nice friend, but I really do not want to have his child..." says a distracted Kagome.  
  
A/N- I know this is a very, VERY short chapter, but I found this a better stopping place then where I would be stopping... so you know what to do (that would be to review to you Jessica Simpson's out there... hey I'm one of them...) 


End file.
